Kimi no shiranai monogatari
by Maay30
Summary: Los tres eran mejores amigos pero que pasa cuando esa amistad se convierte en un triángulo amoroso... Sasuhina y SasuSaku


**_Kimi no shiranai monogatari_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos...<strong>

-Sasuke, Sakura vamos corran- una joven corría hacia la azotea de la escuela, volteando hacia sus dos mejores amigos para que la siguieran, ese día ella decidió quedarse a hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca y sus dos mejores amigos decidieron acompañarla, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y a la joven se le ocurrio la idea de ir a la azotea.

-Hinata, espera- decía una chica de cabello rosado corriendo detrás de su amiga- Por que quieres ir a la azotea? Deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas- pero aun así no dejaba de seguir a su amiga, le daba curiosidad el saber por que Hinata quería ir a ese lugar.

-Sakura tiene razón-dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color- Nuestros padres se preocuparan.

-Vamos Sasuke y Sakura solo sera un rato si- dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta de la azotea mientras sus dos compañeros la miraron extraño- wooow que bonito se ve el cielo desde aquí- dijo sorprendida Hinata, siempre le había gustado ver las estrellas desde su cuarto, pero no se veían tan bien como en este momento.

-Es verdad- dijo la pelirrosa yendo a recargarse a los barandales junto con Sasuke y Hinata, los tres se habían puesto a ver las estrellas, se sentían tranquilos y felices.

-Ya se!- exclama Hinata sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos- Vamos a hacer una promesa- los otros dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos, Hinata siempre los sorprendia

-Que tipo de promesa Hinata- comenta el chico levemente desconfiado, mientras que la pelirrosa solo sonrie- Es solo una promesa Sasuke, nada malo lo juro- dice la peliazulada sonriendo haciendo que el chico acepte.

-Bien empiezo, yo Hinata juro ante las estrellas y la azotea de la escuela que siempre sere amiga de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y siempre estaré para apoyarlos, animarlos cuando me necesiten, ya que siempre seré su mejor amiga- jura Hinata viendo hacia el cielo y luego hacia sus amigos, haciendo que se sonrojara al ver la cara de burla de los dos chicos.

-Hinata te estabas casando o que- dice Sasuke divertido haciendo que la peliazulada se sonrojara más y Sakura no pudiera reprimir la risa.

-Ash, Sasuke aguafiestas- comenta Hinata mientra le da un zape al chico- anda sigues tu de prometer.

-Que yo no lo voy a hacer- Sasuke se voltea hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado- Anda Sasuke hazlo por nosotras siii- exclaman las dos chicas viendo tiernamente al chico (la tipica cara de perrito).

-Esta bien- acepta Sasuke derrotado y levemente sonrojado viendo hacia el cielo- Ni se por que me dejo influenciar por ellas…Yo Sasuke Uchiha prometo siempre cuidar y apoyar a mis dos mejores amigas, por dios eso se escucha gay- las chicas no pudieron reprimir las risas y Sasuke se sonroja más- ya esta bien, prometo que siempre seré el mejor amigo de las dos y las apoyare cuando tengan problemas y eso- voltea a ver a las chicas con cara de molestia y sonrojado.

-Jajaja que gracioso- dice la pelirrosa, pero luego voltea hacia el cielo- Yo Sakura Haruno prometo apoyar siempre a mi mejor amiga Hinata y a mi mejor amigo Sasuke, hasta que seamos viejitos y tengamos nietos- se voltea Sakura a ver a sus amigos pero ve que se le quedan viendo raro- Que? Dije algo mal-

-No, es solo que tan siquiera hubieras dicho mas cosas y no directo al punto- dice Sasuke dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a Sakura haciendo que se sonroje mientras que Hinata solo asiente- Ya! La verdad no se ni por que hicimos eso- dice mientras voltea a ver el patio de la escuela y Sasuke hace lo mismo mientras Hinata sonrie.

-Pues por que…siempre seremos amigos- dice la peliazul mientras abraza a los dos por los hombros mientras ríe- se que es algo cursi pero se me ocurrió esa idea, así que lo prometieron y ahora lo cumplen- al decir eso hace que los otros dos chicos rían haciendo que Hinata también se una; así estuvieron un buen rato riendo hasta que el celular de Sasuke sonó.

-Si..si..ya voy no tardo- logran escuchar las chicas hasta que el chico cierra su celular- habló Itachi dice que ya es tarde y debo de llegar a la casa.

-Tarde?- pregunta Sakura mientras Hinata ve su reloj y se da cuenta que eran como las 10 de la noche- Oh por dios es muy tarde, papá me matara- dice la peliazulada agarrando su mochila y abriendo la puerta de la azotea pero se da cuenta que ni Sakura ni Sasuke la seguían- Que esperan se van a quedar ahí?- Hinata se regresa hasta agarrar la mano de cada chico y empujarlos para que la siguieran- vamos! Se nos pasara el bus.

-Jajaja Hinata eres extraña- se rie Sakura mientras es empujada por la peliazul mientras el peliazabache solo sonríe.

-Pero así me quieren, no?- comenta sonriendo haciendo que los tres rieran…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

_Buenoo...regrese =) jejeje despues de una muuuuy peroo muuuy dificil semana de exámenes (enserioo muy dificil u.u) y de muchoo tiempo de no escribir fics ( la Unii me consume toda D:) regrese con este fic, bueno la verdad este fic ya lo tenia dentro de mi cabeza pero nunca lo pude escribir :S hasta ahora que me pasé escuchando como milochomil veces la canción Kimi no shiranai monogatari de supercell y viendo también el video se me ocurrió jejeje aparte de que esta basado algo sobre mi vida xD lo sé esta muy corto el capitulo pero es como la "introducción"?) espero los próximos capitulos hacerlos mas largos, aparte de no creo hacer una historia tan larga...bueno depende de como se da el fic ^^, perdon por como escribo pero desde hace mucho que no hago fics me siento como si fuera la primera vez que escribo jejeje y sobre cuando subire el proximo capitulo pss no tendre fecha exacta pero espero no tardarme mucho =)_

_bueno mucho blablabla espero les guste :D este primer episodio :3_

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios (me encantaría que dejen comentarios así sabre si les gusta mi fic o lo odian -.-) hasta el proximo capítulo =)_


End file.
